


A Blank Space In Your Memory

by ByzanTeen



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Free Use, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Mind Manipulation, Multi, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: UPDATED AND REVISED 9/25Out on your first voyage as a zee-captain, you sailed down to the Grand Geode and talked to the Commodore in Zelo's Town. He made some strange requests of you, and you agreed because- because-It'll all come clear later. Probably.(Second-person "reader as captain", to keep the same style as the game itself, grand geode gangbang. The captain, and by extension the reader, is of mysterious and indistinct gender)





	A Blank Space In Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 9/25. Consider this the final version.

You dock your ship at the port by Zelo's Town, and make your way to the heart of the naval base. Upon asking to speak with someone of authority, you are led to the station's highest officer, the Commodore, and are taken into his study. The Commodore shakes your hand warmly. He's a handsome, open-faced fellow in an immaculate Navy uniform. His office is equally handsome. It overlooks the glittering interior crystal cliff - it must be as well lit as any study in the Neath. He deflects questions about the purpose of this installation - "classified, you know" - but smilingly offers you tea, biscuits and mineralogical anecdotes. You make small talk, anecdotes blending from one into the next, over the biscuits but then- then something bright.

You discussed matters of importance, you're sure of it. How shameful it was to hide from the Dawn's light. How quickly you must disrobe to let the light cover every inch of you. You gaze at the Element of Dawn on the desk in awe, if this is how bright a mere piece is then what does the Dawn Machine itself look like? You feel your thoughts and worries slip away, leaking out of you like the steady drip of arousal falling from between your legs. When you go to sit again, your chair has been occupied by one of the marines previously standing guard. You think nothing of it as you gently lower yourself onto his stiff cock. You gasp as you fill yourself with the guard's dick, riding it slowly and deliberately to feel every inch of hard flesh. After you've settled into a pleasing rhythm, you pause for a moment. Was it exposed when you got here? Perhaps you couldn't see without The Sun. Everything is so clear in the Sun's light, nothing can hide. Not your flesh, not your desires. The man you're riding grabs you for leverage, lifting and bouncing you faster on his cock. You moan loudly at the sudden shift, drawing the attention of the one you came here for. The Commodore rises from his chair, standing before you and offering his own eager dick for you to take into your mouth. His body blocks the light but when you close your eyes you can still see it in your head, a blazing heat only matched by the warmth between your legs as you let the men fill you. You feel a euphoric burst of further heat when the man beneath you cums, filling you with his bright load. As he removes himself, you move to better focus on the Commodore. You look up into his gleaming golden eyes as you work hard to bring him to his climax. Your motions are driven by a yearning and burning for pleasures you had never thought possible in the anarchic darkness of the Neath, but here, under the Light of Dawn it was so clear to see what you should do. What you wanted to do. What you _needed_ to do. A sudden twitch followed by a much-desired fluid filling your mouth informs you your dedication has not gone unrewarded. You notice, however, that the Commodore has not yet softened. You are turned around and bent over, the Commodore preparing to take you from behind.

When you try to grab the chair you had first sat in for support, you are suprised to feel a pair of legs instead of wood and fabric. You look up, gasping as the Commodore enters you, at your Gunnery Officer sitting bottomless in the chair. Their eyes have a golden shine and their pussy is dripping with blatant need. You pull their legs, signalling them to move closer so you can relieve their desires with your now-unoccupied mouth. You take in their gasps and moans as your mouth makes contact with their hot, sensitive lips. You lick and tease, your face rocking into their pussy with every thrust from behind. Your own arousal drips out from between your legs as the Commodore's thick cock pushes deep into you over and over. After several minutes of your eager eating, your officer grabs hold of your hair and keeps your face as deep between their legs as they can. With no alternative, you bring them to a screaming orgasm with your tongue deep inside them. Soon afterwards, you reach your own orgasm, the sounds and sensations leading to you being filled with more hot cum courtesy of the Commodore. 

You get no respite as you feel your head being grabbed again, this time by a brown haired woman wearing the clothes of a diplomat. She has a patch covering her left eye, but you're positive that it's as golden and full of Light as your own eyes. She leads your head towards a noticeable bulge in her trousers, the request clear. You quickly unbutton her formal pants and toss them aside along with her undergarments. All that sits in front of you now is several inches of hard, needy, feminine flesh. The excessively bright backdrop almost makes the woman seem cloaked in shadow as you lean in and take her cock into your mouth. You manage to slide all the way down to her balls, earning a delighted coo from the diplomat. You pull your head off, licking her cock from base to tip as you travel, so you can smile at her. She returns the friendly gesture, a level of calmness very much at odds with the quick and forceful way she pushes your head back down to the protrusion between her legs. As she fucks your mouth, gripping your hair to maneuver your head as she wishes, you hear the telltale sounds of sex behind you. It seems the Commodore has taken to filling your Gunnery Officer himself. The messy sounds (and presumably delightful sight, if the way the voracious diplomat using your mouth has responded is any indication) seem to be enough to push the diplomat over the edge. She yanks your head off her cock and gives it a few token rubs before painting your face white with your reward. Thankfully none gets in your eye so you can still freely see the Dawn filling the room. 

Despite the lengthy, energetic sex you don't feel tired. You feel well, very well. A little euphoric, even. Grabbing your Gunnery Officer's hand you pull them on top of you, intent on continuing the fun even after the Commodore has returned to his papers. You take great pleasure in your messy bodies, both of you equally filled with and covered in cum. Your moans, gasps, and sounds of skin against skin prove to be of little distraction for the Commodore or the various individuals who come to speak with him, though some do pause a moment and offer a new needy cock or a dripping, eager hole to join the fun. You can't see their faces through the Sunlight, aside from the glowing golden eyes that have become standard, but you never say no. You never said much of anything that night, really. Your head was filled with only two things: the burning pleasure of sharing your body, and the blazing light of the sun the sun the sun the sun THE SUN THE SUNT HES UNT HE SUN-

-

You awake alone on your ship, in your quarters. You feel slightly sore and vaguely... sticky? Hopefully the crew hadn't decided to ward off zee curses by smearing your sheets with mushroom wine again. You sit for a moment and try to recall which port this would be, when you finally recall docking at Zelo's Town the morning before. You met the Commodore and then... you sit, blank. You reach for your journal, hopeful for an explanation. You relax when you read the report you had taken yesterday, evidently the Commodore's stories about the different types of rocks they study were so dull you had blotted out most of the afternoon from sheer boredom. You gather the crew and set a path for London, to tell the Admiralty that there was absolutely nothing of interest on the Grand Geode.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at second person, and I also tried vaguely emulating the feel of Sunless Sea events but didnt aim for a 100% accurate tone.


End file.
